Fix you
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Un jour, Zoé a dit à John qu'aucune femme au monde ne pouvait le réparer. Et bien en quelques sortes, elle avait tort.


**A/N : Voilà, j'ai eu cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive. Je ne sais pas si cela en valait la peine, je vous la poste quand même en espérant que ça plaira. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires. Je posterais la version anglaise dans quelques jours si j'ai le temps :) Bonne lecture!**

**A/N2 : Je ne sais pas si je posterais encore d'autres fictions d'ici fin juin, je vais rentrer en examens dans quelques jours donc je ne serais plus aussi présente qu'avant.**

* * *

Tout ceci n'était pas supposé arriver, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. À la base, leurs escapades nocturnes dans les suites prestiges des hôtels ne devaient mener à rien. _C'est juste du sexe_, se répétait Zoé. Et le problème est que ça ne l'est justement pas. Dès leur rencontre, Zoé avait ressenti cette attirance physique pour John. Grand, musclé, aux yeux magnifiquement bleus son type. Au fur et à mesure que leur chemin se croisait, elle avait découvert qui se cachait derrière ce costume noir. Elle avait deviné de par son attitude et ses connaissances sur le terrain qu'il était un ancien soldat. Elle avait su voir dans le blanc de ses yeux toutes les douleurs d'un lourd passé qu'il porte sur ses épaules. Elle avait découvert que derrière ces 1m82 de muscles se cachait un homme doux et aimant. D'une certaine manière, elle s'était éprise de lui. Elle n'avait du reste pas mis longtemps à le comprendre. Elle n'est pas le genre de femme à dépendre d'un homme. Elle ne l'est d'ailleurs toujours pas, mais il y a cet inexplicable lien entre elle et lui qui fait qu'elle se soucie profondément de lui. Elle sait que s'il lui arrive malheur, elle ne s'en remettra pas. Depuis ce jour où John a débarqué dans sa vie pour la sauver d'une affreuse et douloureuse mort tel un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc (drôle d'image pour John, n'est-ce pas ?), sa vie a totalement changé. Et pourtant dieu sait oh combien elle avait résisté. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il lui avait juste sauvé la vie, cela était arrivé. La première fois qu'ils avaient baissé les armes, c'était durant cette fameuse nuit à Rockaway. C'était elle qui avait proposé de rester une nuit supplémentaire et John savait que l'histoire du poker était juste un prétexte, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Et pourtant il s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Ils n'avaient même pas fini la troisième manche, que bientôt leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Leur nuit s'étant terminée sur le lit qu'il restait dans la chambre. Le lendemain matin, Zoé s'était réveillée dans un lit vide. Elle n'avait ressenti aucun regret sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils n'avaient pas cherché à se joindre et elle avait presque réussi à l'oublier. Jusqu'à leur rencontre dans l'ascenseur du Coronet Hotel. Dès que leur regard s'était croisé, ils avaient tous les deux eu ce petit sourire en coin. Du soir même, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la suite prestige, à l'invitation de John, pour une seconde nuit torride. Le lendemain matin, Zoé s'était à nouveau réveillée seule. Elle est consciente qu'un jour où l'autre, toute cette histoire lui pétera à la figure. Après leur nuit au Coronet, leurs aventures devenaient plus régulières. Dès que l'un ou l'autre avait un soir de libre, ils se donnaient rendez-vous à l'hôtel qui était devenu leur endroit habituel. Au bout de quelques temps, ils avaient fini par se voir soit à l'appartement de Zoé, soit à celui de John. Et après toutes ces nuits à découvrir les moindres parcelles du corps de l'un et de l'autre, après toutes ces heures à discuter tranquillement, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion. Elle sait ce que les papillons dans le ventre, ce que l'excitation avant chaque rendez-vous et ce que le bonheur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras voulaient dire. _Elle sait._ Et cela l'effraye à un point inimaginable. Elle s'attache, pourtant elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Mais les sentiments, cela ne se contrôle pas et elle l'avait bien compris. Elle appréhende avec peur le jour où il ne viendra pas à l'un de leur rendez-vous. Le jour où il ne répondra pas à ses appels, à ses messages. Le jour où Finch ou Shaw, l'appelleront pour lui dire que c'est fini. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Le second problème dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si tout ce qu'elle ressentait était réciproque. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de cette chose, elle n'avait jamais pensé à un _nous_ avant lui. Quant à lui, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. Depuis la mort de Jessica, c'était comme si sa vie s'était arrêtée. Il avait descendu dans les enfers, sa disparition l'avait rongé de l'intérieur petit à petit. Et puis Finch est arrivé. Sa nouvelle vie, traquer les numéros et les sauver, il ne lui restait plus que cela. Le jour où le numéro de Zoé était sorti, jamais il n'aurait cru quelle place elle aurait aujourd'hui dans sa vie. Tout a commencé lorsqu'il l'avait déposé devant chez elle, qu'elle avait grimpé les escaliers de l'immeuble pieds nus, ses escarpins à la main. Il avait compris qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle est comme lui : elle règle les problèmes des autres. Au plus il passait du temps avec elle, au plus il était intrigué par ce petit bout de femme il se sentait revivre. Il sait pourtant que son quotidien actuel ne lui permet pas de vivre de grandes histoires d'amour, de fonder une famille, un foyer. Il sait qu'avec le danger qu'il côtoie à longueur de journée, tout peut basculer à n'importe quel moment. Il ne veut pas lui infliger cela, il ne veut pas la faire souffrir. Malgré toutes ces appréhensions, il ne peut s'empêcher de la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de ses murs. Un jour, Zoé lui a dit « il n'y a pas une femme en vie dans le monde qui peut te réparer. » Sur le coup il lui avait souri, trouvant sa réflexion amusante et dans un sens vrai. Mais avec les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour, il avait pu prendre du recul et il avait repensé à cette phrase. C'est là qu'il comprit.

**Flashback :**

Le calme régnait dans l'appartement de John ce soir-là, les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait étendre étaient celui du match de football américain que John regardait à la télé et celui des pages d'un magasine que Zoé feuilletait tranquillement. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit, Zoé confortablement installée contre son torse et les bras de John entourant sa taille. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de s'habituer à des moments comme celui-ci. Ils sont rares mais il a appris en profiter. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de rester allongée un après-midi, une soirée ou dans quelques cas très rares toute une journée, à feuilleter un livre ou un magazine. Ironiquement, c'est eux qui apportent dans la vie de chacun cette petite part de normalité.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le match n'intéressait plus vraiment John qui éteignit la télé et porta alors son attention sur la femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule à l'article qu'elle était en train de lire, il devait être très intéressant car Zoé semblait totalement captivée par ce qu'il racontait. Il dégagea délicatement les cheveux de son épaule droite, libérant ainsi l'accès à sa nuque où il s'empressa d'y déposer un chaste baiser. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua alors d'embrasser sa peau du creux de sa nuque jusqu'à derrière son oreille.

« John. » Elle rouspéta gentiment sans quitter son magasine du regard.

« Zoé. » Il répondit taquin dans le creux de son oreille, tout en passant sa main en dessous de son t-shirt. Le contact direct de sa main sur son ventre lui provoqua des frissons, cependant elle ne bougea toujours pas d'un cil.

« Laisse-moi finir de lire mon magazine. » Elle lui demanda presque sur un ton autoritaire. Il était presque sûr qu'elle se jouait de lui. Voulant jouer à son tour, il retira la main de sous son t-shirt et prit le magazine de ses mains, le jetant à quelques mètres du lit.

« John ! » Elle râla sur lui. Elle voulut se dégager de son emprise mais il la ramena vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras et la bascula sur le côté de sorte qu'elle se retrouvait à présent en dessous de lui. « J'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à te proposer que de lire ce fichu magasine. » Il la taquina avec un sourire en coin. « Ah oui ? » Elle répondit avec innocence, toujours coincée dans ses bras. Il acquiesça de la tête et commença à embrasser le creux de son cou une nouvelle fois, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, pour enfin arriver à sa bouche qu'il brûlait d'envie de dévorer. Lors du baiser, elle passa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'approfondir. Lorsqu'il se recula, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit alors la chaleur lui monter aux joues, jamais un homme auparavant ne l'avait regardé avec tant de tendresse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et caressa ses muscles au passage. D'un coup, elle le poussa fermement sur le côté se retrouvant à cheval sur lui. Elle sourit victorieuse à sa tête déconfite, il ne s'attendait pas à ce renversement de situation. Elle enleva son haut, le jetant hasardement sur le côté du lit et se pencha sur lui. « Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec une femme qui sait mieux jouer. » Elle murmura sensuellement au creux de son oreille. Ses mains retrouvèrent vite leur chemin sur son corps, tandis qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa en position assise, ses jambes encerclant sa taille pour garder l'équilibre. Elle attrapa les bords de son t-shirt et le lui retira, la seconde d'après ses mains se retrouvèrent à déboutonner le pantalon de Zoé mais elle l'arrêta. « Pas si vite, cowboy. » Elle sourit contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se recula et descendit du lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Ils enlevèrent chacun leur jeans rapidement, leurs yeux remplis de désir. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que leur sous-vêtement sur leur corps, John s'abaissa légèrement et souleva Zoé par les cuisses, ses bras entourant son cou tandis qu'elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur baiser fougueux repris de plus bel, sa langue forçant le barrage de ses lèvres. Il se retourna face au lit et l'allongea délicatement sur le matelas, tous les deux haletant. Il déposa une multitude de baisers tout le long de son corps, ne ratant aucun endroit susceptible de lui faire tourner la tête. Il la connait dans les moindres recoins, il sait comment la rendre folle et la faire gémir sous ses caresses. Elle balança sa tête en arrière, ses doigts s'agrippant dans ses courts cheveux poivre et sel, tandis qu'il descendait plus bas à chaque baiser.

Le sommeil avait presque pris possession de leur corps, tous les deux allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Zoé avait sa tête reposée sur l'épaule de John, son bras entourant son torse par-dessus la couverture tandis qu'il chatouillait son dos nus du bout de ses doigts se laissant bercer par leur respiration. John brisa cependant ce silence.

« Tu avais tort. » Dit-il doucement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle murmura d'incompréhension, les yeux fermés et prête à s'endormir.

« Lorsque tu m'as dit qu'aucune femme au monde puisse me réparer, tu avais tort. » Il continua. Sans aucune réponse en retour, il crut qu'elle s'était finalement endormie mais ce qu'il ne vit pas fut un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. « Tu es cette femme. » Il murmura finalement avant de se laisser, à son tour, submerger par le sommeil.


End file.
